


Poor Hand-Eye Coordination

by BigMammaLlama5



Series: Goalie Knuckles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soccer AU, no powers, t for mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: Midfielder Kara Danvers gets to meet the new team doctor.





	Poor Hand-Eye Coordination

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the real life event where soccer player Emily Sonnett of the Portland Thorns got clobbered in the face. I had Finding Nemo jokes planned but the fluff was too strong.

The roar of her heartbeat in her ears was louder than the deafening screams of the crowd as she thundered down the pitch. Kara could feel every stretch and pull of the muscles in her legs as her world tunneled down to the ball just ahead of her, the spikes in her cleats tearing at the turf under her feet. She could hear Sam and Maggie shouting alongside her, flits of their red National City Pelicans jerseys darting in between the green of the Starling City Starlings. She cut hard to the right and dodged past a harried looking Smoak with the elder Lance chasing her down from behind. The edges of her vision were a blur of red and green, her focus still on the ball at the capable feet of Sam off to her left. She could hear the deep baritone bellow of Coach J’onzz at her back, urging them forward.

 

Kara cut back in to the center of the pitch and across the line into the penalty area as she heard the familiar dull thump of Sam giving the ball a hefty kick. She looked back over her left shoulder and put on an extra burst of speed, ignoring the burn in her lungs and slipping in behind the path of the ball. The vague white outline of the goal frame not a few yards ahead of her loomed as her heart leapt into her throat. If she could just tap it in with a header-

 

Kara went for it, engaging her core muscles and snapping her upper body forward, eyes locked onto the stitching of the pleather ball. She felt it make perfect contact with the top of her forehead, and then was immediately blindsided by a blur of black and neon yellow hammering directly into the front of her face.

 

Stars exploded across Kara’s vision as the sudden shock of pain from running full-tilt into Sara Lance’s fists robbed the breath from her lungs and snapped her head back. She vaguely registered shoulder checking the goalie, unable to stop her momentum, and falling to the grass in a heap with a heavy  _ oomph _ . The crowd cried out in dismay and the ground thudded with heavy footfalls as the game ground to a halt around her. The shrill scream of the referee’s whistle blasted close by and a couple pairs of hands gently touched her shoulders and back. Kara groaned into her hands and pressed her face into the cool grass. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and a dull heavy throb settled into her cheekbones and around her eyes, her skin stinging from the blow. She felt more than a little rattled and the dizzy feeling in her head wasn’t helping either.

 

“ _ Dude, what the fuck, Lance?!” _

 

_ “It was an accident! She shouldn’t have had her big-ass head in the way!” _

 

Kara groaned again at the volume of Sam yelling at the goalie just over her prone body. “God, shut  _ up _ both of you.”

 

“Hey, Danvers. You still in there?”

 

Kara forced herself to pull a hand away from her face and came eye to eye with a frustrated and sweaty Sara Lance, crouched down on the pitch with her elbows on the grass. She could see the color of worry and a little guilt in her eyes and Kara knew she couldn’t be mad at her. It was after all, an accident.

 

“Keep the muay thai off the pitch, yeah?”

 

Sara snorted a laugh and gently bopped her fist on Kara’s shoulder. “At least I didn’t actually break your nose this time.”

 

Kara flipped her off discreetly as the other woman rose to her feet, earning an eye roll from the sporty blonde goalie as she retreated back to her team on the sidelines. Sam grumbled a few choice words under her breath as another set of footsteps thundered up to her.

 

“ _ Kara! _ ”

 

Mitt-covered hands carefully turned her over onto her back and Kara found herself looking up at the dark sky, her sister’s worried face frames by the bright spotlights on the field. Their teammates crept into a loose circle around them, a little curious and a little worried about what was going on. Alex tugged her goalie mitts off and carefully pried Kara’s hands away from her face, leaning over her.

 

“Let me see-”

 

“No, Alex…” She whined, blinking against the hazy lights.

 

“Alright.  _ Alright _ , back up. Go on.”

 

Alex looked away from Kara and frowned. Kara could hear Coach J’onzz calling the team off the field and one by one her teammates left. Then there was a different woman standing above her, the new team doctor she hadn’t had a chance to personally meet yet. The woman gave Alex a pointed look and her sister scooped up her gloves with a huff.

 

“ _ Fine. _ ” She heaved herself to her feet and jogged off after giving her sister one last worried glance.

 

The woman took Alex’s place and knelt down next to Kara, who couldn’t help but notice the flex of powerful muscles in her thighs. She was dressed in black shorts and a matching zip-thermal with the sleeves tugged up to her elbow. On the left chest under the National City crest the word DR. LUTHOR was embroidered in white thread.

 

“That was quite the punch you took, Danvers. Can you sit up for me?”

 

Kara didn’t like describing herself as a  _ useless gay _ but she found herself tongue-tied and floored by the woman above her. The line of the strong angle of her jaw into a prominent chin cut an impressive profile with her high cheekbones. Bright green eyes with a sharp intelligence peered out from behind large black rimmed glasses. Kara decided she had some of the nicest eyebrows she had ever seen. When she kept staring, a crease formed between those two brows.

 

“Danvers? Can you hear me?” She reached into a pocket and pulled out a pen light, shining it into her left eye and then away to check on her pupil dilation. The sudden tinge of worry in her low alto voice helped Kara blink back from her stupor.

 

“What?  _ OH _ . Oh. Yeah. Hi.”

 

The crease smoothed out and Dr. Luthor’s brow quirked up as a smirk threatened to break her professional expression. “Hi. So you  _ can _ hear me. Can you tell me what exactly was hit?”

 

“My face.”

 

“Yes, I know that.” She answered dryly.

 

Kara blinked away some of the dizziness in her head. “No, I mean-like she, uh-” Kara balled her fists up and mimed punching them both forward. “The middle of my face.”

 

“Ah. Okay. Well in that case, I’m going to have to run the concussion protocol on you.”

 

“ _ What?! _ ” Kara struggled up into a sitting position, finding her face closer to the other woman’s than she meant to. She could see the doctor usually had a lot of piercings in her ears and her inky black hair was actually braided back on the top of her head. Her lips looked really soft.

 

“Danvers-”

 

“No, they’ll take me out!” Kara blinked back into focus again and exclaimed heatedly as Dr. Luthor sat back on her haunches to put some space in between them, her angular face falling into an almost exasperated expression as she tucked her pen light away.

 

“Mhmm.” She hummed in reply without a hint of pity. Kara let the woman reach up and prod at her nose and around her eyes and sputtered, feeling her face heat but not from her indignation.

 

“Uh-but-”

 

“Nothing seems to be broken, but you’ll probably have some pretty shiners if you’re unlucky. And I’m still going to test you, Danvers. You got hit hard. What about back here?” Slender fingers crawled around to the base of her skull. “Anything hurt back here?”

 

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, feeling her face growing redder. The pads of the doctor’s fingers were careful and warm against her hairline. “No, ma’am.”

 

The doctor withdrew her hands and rested one on the medical kit beside her and the other on her hip, this time unable to hide her smug grin. Kara blushed a little harder and couldn’t help but plaster a sunny grin on her face, scrunching her knees up in front of her in an effort to turn the doctor’s attention away from her obvious attraction.

 

“So I’m okay to keep playing?”

 

“I told you I’m going to check you for a concussion and I won’t be swayed.”

 

“Oh come on, Doc, you don’t have to do that.” She hammed it up with what she hoped was a charming smile, feeling her ponytail swing against her shoulders.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“What if I took you to dinner instead?”

 

The words were out of Kara’s mouth before she could stop them. A warm laugh bubbled out of the doctor’s chest and pink crept into her cheeks. “How about if you let me check your head, you can take me to dinner.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Kara paused, grin falling into a confused slack-jawed look. “Wait, what?”

 

Dr. Luthor pressed her lips together to keep from laughing again and rose to her feet, cleats twisting quietly in the grass as the crowd hummed in the stands. She offered her free hand down to Kara, the medical kit in her other.

 

“Let’s go, Danvers.”

 

Kara slid her hand into the doctor’s surprisingly strong grip and let herself be pulled to her feet.

 

“Kara.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Call me Kara, please.” She let the medic lead her off the field to a round of applause.

 

“Dr. Luthor. But I guess you can call me Lena, later.”

 

“Lena. Dr. Luthor. Should I wait until dinner to call you Lena?” Kara teased, wobbling a little as her head continued to feel a little fuzzy, liking how the other woman’s name rolled off her tongue. And then feeling just a little bit warmer when a slender toned arm circled around her waist to steady her.

 

“That would be preferable.”

 

Kara snorted a laugh and tried not to lean too heavily on Dr. Luthor. Lena.

 

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
